wwe is it REALLY that unromantic ?
by HImyNAMEisPHIL15
Summary: after a few jokes randy reallises trish's feelings for him can this relationship work ? pairings: randytrish eddietorrie johnstacy
1. Chapter 1

**Story number 1 by rkorkorko J**

**Chapter 1 trapped !**

" **randy ! Eddie ! When I find you , you are SO dead !"**

**Trish walked into Randy's hotel room " are you 2 in here ?" she asked desperately , they had stolen here women's title " no we're not" said eddie , trish turned to the cupboard and opened to find eddie and randy " eddie you moron !" said randy " oh , hey trish , fancy seeing .." he trailed off as she stared at him " now randy , I'm gonna ask nicely , give me my title !"**

**He apologised and stared at the floor as he handed her the women's championship **

" **sorry 'bout that , it was Eddie's idea.."**

"**It's ok" she smiled then said " do you two wanna come out with me and torrie tonight ?" **

" **sure , sounds like fun" said randy " first can you let us out of this cupboard please ?"**

**Torrie walked in " what's goin on ?" she asked and trish explained "… so that's why I'm locking them in !" she said closing the door**

**After 1 hour of kicking randy finally broke through .**

**After freshening up randy phoned trish**

" **hello ?" she said**

" **hey trish !" said randy**

" **oh you got out did you ?"**

" **yes no thanks to you !" , trish laughed**

" **you're still coming out tonight right ?"**

" **sure" said randy walking to the door**

" **ok , torrie's in my room with me , you two can come get us !"**

**Randy groaned , Trish's room was 5 floors up and the elevators weren't working .**

"**fine we'll be there soon , bye" and he put down the phone as they started walking**

**Trish sat back in her chair and sighed , " something wrong ?" asked torrie , sitting on the bed**

" **it's nothing" she lied , she liked randy but he was so mean sometimes **

" **fine don't tell me , I'll phone john , he's good at guessing things" **

**Meanwhile 3 floors down**

" **my feet hurt !" said eddie , sitting down on a stair **

" **c'mon eddie , only 3 floors left !" randy said smirking **

" **ooooowwwwwwwww" eddie moaned**

'**this is gonna be a long night' thought randy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 please review hey that rhymes ! Enjoy !**

**Chapter 2 the guessing game**

**Torrie picked up her cell phone and dialled john's number **

" **what're you doing' ?" asked trish anxiously **

" **phoning john and stacy , there gonna guess you're big secret !"**

" **but randy and eddie are coming' !"**

" **they'll be ages , Eddie's probably complaining right now , besides stacy and john are right next door !"**

" **then why don't you go and kno.." trish was interrupted**

" **hey stace"**

" **hey torrie what's up ?"**

" **I need you and john to come over"**

" **w."**

" **no more questions" said torrie cutting stacy off " just come over"**

"**ok bye"**

**There was a knock 5 seconds later " hey stacy , what took you 2 ?"said torrie**

" **where's trish then ?" asked stacy ignoring the question**

**Torrie pointed at trish in the chair , john and stacy walked over**

" **hmm has someone died ?" asked john**

" **no" **

" **are you sick ?" asked stacy**

" **no"**

" **you like someone" said john**

" **yeah" said trish blushing a bit**

" **you .. Like.. eddie!" guessed john**

" **hell no !" said trish smiling**

" **what's wrong with eddie ?" said torrie**

" **well , we know who torrie likes" said trish torrie blushed and smiled**

" **you like Dave don't you ?" said john trying too guess**

"**nope"**

" **Christian ?"**

"**nope"**

**Randy and eddie came through the door silently**

" **randy ?" said stacy**

" **yeah" said trish blushing**

" **what about me ?"**

**They all turned too see randy and eddie sitting down..**

**Did you like it ? Please r&r but be nice it's my first story .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 , r& r pls it helps enjoy !**

**Chapter 3 you didn't hear nothing**

" **randy ?" said stacy " when did you come in ?"**

" **a few seconds ago , anyway what were you saying about me ?"**

" **I .. Uh .. Said you were the best wrestler on smack down !"**

" **really ?" asked randy trish was stuttering a bit**

" **y..uh..yeah"**

" **I swear I heard stacy say someth.."**

" **you must have been daydreaming" said torrie "shall we go out now ?"**

**Trish smiled " yeah , lets go !" said eddie , he opened the door for stacy and torrie**

" **ladies" he said**

" **thanks eddie" said torrie**

**Then john followed leaving trish and randy**

" **we should go" said trish standing up , she was walking out as randy grabbed her arm**

" **I lied" he said looking at the floor**

" **what do you mean ?" said trish blushing a little**

"**I heard all of your , um , lets call it a debate" a smile appeared on randys face as they walked out .**

" **oh trish stratus has a thing for me , randy orton , it'll be in the news by tomorrow" he said jokingly .**

" **randy it's not funny" trish said , sounding hurt , randy frowned**

" **I'm sorry , I didn't realise you were serious"**

**Trish smiled "it's ok , you can't blame me though can you ?" randy smiled**

" **I'll take that as a complement" **

**Randy's cell phone rang **

" **hello , who is it ?"**

"**it's john , where are you and trish ?" randy smiled , it was time to play a trick on john**

"**we're in my hotel room" he said he put his hand over Trish's mouth before she could say anything.**

" **you serious ?" said john**

" **yeah !" said randy , trish was laughing quietly behind randy , john heard her**

" **who was that ?" asked john**

" **trish , why ?" replied randy**

" **can we speak to her ?" said torrie who had obviously stolen john's phone**

" **hello" said trish barely containing her laughter**

" **trish !" said torrie " is it true ?" **

**By now randy and trish had walked downstairs and were right behind torrie , john and stacy**

" **BOO!" shouted randy and trish , causing everyone to jump**

" **hey !" said stacy angrily " that wasn't funny !"**

" **haha yeah it was !" said trish and randy , who were still laughing**

" **ok you two , lets go" said torrie and john shoving them into the car**

" **lets go to a restaurant !" said stacy**

" **good idea !" said randy "lets go !" and they drove away………….**

**wow trish and randy ! Any who please R&R !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 wow ! Anyway r&r , why do I say that every time? I appreciate all the reviews thanx**

**Chapter 4 the restaurant**

**They arrived at the restaurant around 9 pm when they walked in a waiter said**

" **welcome to luigi's , table for 6 is it ?"**

" **yup !" said trish cheerfully**

**The waiter led them to a table and took their orders.**

" **so.." said eddie trying to spark a conversation with torrie " how are you?"**

" **I'm good" she said smiling " you ?"**

" **not so good , you see….." randy stopped listening then**

**John tapped him on the arm " something up ?" asked john**

" **no" he said he looked at trish then quickly looked away " jus' got other things on my mind"**

" **like trish ?" asked john , smiling randy said " yeah actually like trish"**

**Randy laughed as john almost chocked on his drink**

" **you were jokin' weren't you john ?" said randy**

" **yeah I was" said john raising an eye brow**

**Randy was about to say something but stacy started talkin' to john**

" …**.so that's why my weasel ran away" randy heard eddie say , he started regretting ignoring his and torries conversation.**

" **so how are you ?" randy looked up and saw trish**

" **I'm.. I'm ok , I suppose , just got things on my mind"**

" **like what ?" said trish , trying to get to know randy more**

" **do you really wanna know ?" randy asked smiling**

" **yeah" she said , moving her chair a little closer**

" **well theirs my family , my cat , my house and you"**

**Trish blushed at his comment , maybe randy did like her but before she could ask….**

" **Yay food !" said eddie causing torrie to laugh**

" **you're funny" she said staring straight at him**

" **I know !" he said **

**Randy sat and watched trish , he loved her so much but just couldn't tell her , **

**She was too much like a friend .**

**He got up and walked to the toilet , quickly followed my john**

**When they entered john said " dude , what is up with you ?"**

" **what do you mean ?" randy pretended not to know **

" **how about you checking trish out all night ?" randy laughed**

" **randy she likes you too , why don't you just ask her out ?"**

" **I will" randy said washing his hands " but not here not now" **

**With that randy left.**

**He returned to see trish alone " where did every one go ?" he asked**

" **stacy went to the toilet and eddie and torrie went to the hotel"**

**Randy took a seat then said " trish , do you wanna .. Go out tomorrow?"**

**Trish smiled " sure ! I mean yeah sounds good" she said trying not to sound too excited**

" **I gotta go trish , it's late bye" he kissed her on the cheek and left**

" **bloody hell he's hot !" she said too her self**

**well done randy ! Anyway pls r&r **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 and only 1584 words I am shamed…please review J**

**Chapter 5 the date**

**Randy sat in his warm hotel room , he felt like an idiot , he couldn't believe he had kissed trish**

**It didn't matter he thought 'maybe she's forgotten about it'. but , she hadn't if anything she loved him more now. She lay on her sofa watching TV , well she wasn't paying much attention until she heard a knock at the door , she got up and opened the door**

" **hey trish !"**

" **eddie , torrie hey" trish let them in , looked around the corridors and returned inside**

" **what is it ?" asked trish curiously**

" **well torrie said you should be the first to know , we're a couple !" said eddie**

" **great !" exclaimed trish " is that all ?"**

" **yeah !" said torrie stepping outside with eddie**

**When they left there was another knock this time it was randy**

" **hi !" she said **

" **ready to go ?" he asked **

" **yup , lets go" she said , grabbing on to Randy's arm**

**They climbed into a limo and set off.**

**When they arrived they got a private table at the back of the restaurant , they ordered and got talking.**

"**..and that's how we got him to cluck" said randy finishing his tale**

**Trish laughed , she loved randy but she loved his stories even more !**

**They arrived at the hotel at 2:45 am still laughing and joking**

**When they got to Trish's room she said " thanks for tonight , it was great !"**

" **my pleasure !" said randy smiling**

" **so..you wanna come in for a bit ?" she asked **

" **uh sure , why not ?" he said , containing his excitement rather well**

**The next morning…**

**Trish opened her eyes and yawned she was surprisingly warm…. Too warm**

**She turned over to see randy lying with his arms around her !**

**She smiled and cuddled him till she fell asleep…**

**Sweet I should become an author , I have a real talent**

**Please R&R why are my chapters so short but so good ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all this in 1 night huh ? Big thanks too trishorton I appreciate the reviews so this chapter is dedicated too you !**

**Chapter 6 tell or not ?**

**Randy sat up in bed and saw trish next to him , he didn't know whether to feel sad or happy**

**He layed back down and started playing with Trish's hair.**

" **stop it" she said suddenly , randy jumped , he thought she was asleep**

" **sorry" he said hugging her**

"**it's ok" she said Randy obviously had forgotten what she said and started stroking her face , she felt him pull her closer " you ok ?" he asked " yes I am perfect as long as you're here" he smiled and kissed her**

**Meanwhile…**

**Eddie and torrie lay side by side " how do you think randy and Trish's date went ?"**

" **don't know , good I hope" said torrie " what about john and stacy their getting rather…." "close ?" said eddie finishing her sentences**

**Next door to trish …**

**Stacy had her ear to Trish's wall**

" **who do you think she's with ?" said stacy " dunno , but Randy's gonna be sad" said john**

" **maybe it IS randy" said stacy " you know they have always liked each other"**

" **I think you're right stace" said john hugging his girlfriend**

**Back in Trish's room…**

**Trish stepped out of the shower and felt Randy's arms around her waist " I'm trying to do my hair" she said giggling "so.." he said kissing her on the neck. Then there was a knock at the door.**

"**you'll have to get it randy" trish said turning to him " but.." no buts**

**He slowly opened it "hello ?" he said but relaxed when he saw john and stacy " randy ?" asked stacy looking in "where's trish ?" **

" **she's .." he was interrupted by trish , looking lovely as ever**

" **hey stace , john come in"**

" **trish" stacy said cautiously "are you two.. you know"**

" **what?" asked trish**

" **sleeping together ?" said john**

" **yeah.. why ?" said randy**

" **no reason.. We gotta go now" said stacy pushing john outside " bye" she said**

**Randy and trish looked at each other and laughed…**

**Another chapter done tonight please r&r thanks again to trishorton ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 day 2 wow , I'm running out of ideas but they'll come soon keep reviewing !**

**Chapter 7 a couple finally !**

**After the odd happenings of the morning randy and trish went to the mall , for trish OF COURSE . Life was great for trish she had a nice , talkable and VERY attractive ( trish's thoughts not mine…) boyfreind , her friends were getting together and she was well and nothing could make her feel down.**

**When they arrived trish met stacy and torrie and randy met john and eddie**

" **so we all meet at 3:00 ?" eddie laughed " what's so funny ?" torrie asked " you wanna spend 4 hours in a mall ?" " yeah" " fine , bye !" and the two groups went their separate ways**

**3 hours later in a café …..**

**Randy and trish had snuck away from their groups early to get coffee **

"**so how was your day ?" asked trish**

" **great !" said randy sarcastically**

" **it couldn't be that bad !" " we looked at the same t-shirt for john for an HOUR !"**

**Trish laughed " we spent that long looking at shoes!"**

" **HOW !" asked randy laughing then suddenly…**

" **TRISH HOW COULD YOU ?" it was stacy she walked over " sneaking of from your group , for shame , you too randy !" she said seeing them giggle**

" **if I get you a coffee will you shut up ?" asked randy pointing at the machine**

" **yes !" she said , taking a seat**

**Meanwhile 3 people feel alone…**

" **are we missing someone ?" said eddie " yes , for the 100th time stacy , trish and randy are missing , oh well lets get coffee !" torrie said pointing at a café , the same café as the other 3...**

**Back in the café……**

"**Is that the other 3 ?" randy said pointing outside and interrupting the conversation **

" **I'll go get john !" said stacy wandering off " shall we go back to the hotel ?" randy said with an evil smirk " why not ?" said trish returning the smile they paid and left quietly**

**In the car..**

**Randy and trish laughed , the whole time randy was looking at trish . They stopped in the parking lot . " why are you staring at me?" " because I want to" he said then he passionately kissed her…..**

**There it is done , the chapter I mean please r&r ..again**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 already… I'll be starting a new story soon !**

**r&r this one for now.**

**Chapter 8 the break up…**

**Randy and trish lay asleep in bed until a knock woke trish " I'll get it !" she said to randy , who had just woken up " you do that " he said laying down again.**

**Trish opened the door to see stacy smiling " hey stace ! Come in !"**

" **thanks , morning' randy !"**

" **rrrughmornn" said randy , or at least it sounded like that**

" **someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said stacy , trish laughed " he hasn't got up at all yet , lazy boy !" randy was obviously hurt as he locked himself in the bathroom**

" **sorry about that trish" said stacy " no problem" she said " so what did you want ?" **

" **just to say … I'm dating john!"**

" **stacy , me and randy always KNEW you were dating john"**

" **how?" **

" **we saw you two walking in last night !"**

" **oh , ok that's all, bye !" stacy left**

" **she gone ?" asked randy **

" **yes , you can come out now!" randy unlocked the door and came out**

" **morning'" he said hugging her**

**She kissed him and said " shall we go to breakfast ?"**

" **sure , I'm starved !" he said , and they set off…**

**Later that night..**

**Stacy walked along the corridor she was smiling away in her own little day dream until she heard some shouting coming from a room**

"**YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE !"**

" **I'M INSENSATIVE , WHT ABOUT YOU THIS MORNING ?"**

**Stacy thought she recognised the voices but couldn't put her finger on it , but then she remember the morning**

" **I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING INTRUDED LIKE THAT !" **

"**!" stacy remembered how randy reacted to her being there.**

**Randy and trish were arguing because of her , she ran into her room crying , her two friends breaking up because of her ….. Oh so she thought……….**

**There was a knock at the door , stacy opened it to trish , trish saw her best friend crying**

" **stace , what's wrong ?"**

" **I sniff heard y-you and r-randy arguing because of this morning !"**

" **what ?" trish raised an eyebrow " me and randy weren't arguing"**

**Stacy stopped crying and wiped her tears , then they saw torrie crying**

" **what's wrong ?" asked trish**

" **me and eddie had an argument" torrie said , pulling trish into a hug**

' **this is gonna take a while' she thought……**

**Chapter 8 complete , in 2 days , by the way read lauralauralauras story it rules ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**To the people that don't like the Randy Trish pairing , coughsimpleplanfan118cough , it'll end this chapter ! Dun dun duuuuuuun ! Enjoy , oh and please review !**

**Chapter 9 the affair !**

**Randy and eddie sat at the table , it was 12:00**

" **listen eddie , I'm not here to lecture you but care to tell me what that argument with torrie was about ?" " I'm not talkin' till john arrives" said eddie**

" '**bout that john called saying he was busy so it's jus' you and me" said randy taking a sip of his drink " fine , what happened was…….."**

**Meanwhile , at the hotel…**

**Stacy sat alone on her bed , john had gone out , trish said she was busy , torrie was still upset and randy… well she didn't know where randy was so she called him**

" **hello ?"**

" **hey randy" she said**

" **oh hey stace , what is it ?" if john was any where he'd be with randy**

" **can I speak to john ?"**

**Randy laughed " he's not here , he said he was busy , I thought he was with you ?"**

" **nope , I'm all by my lonesome self" she said , sounding down**

" **you want me to come up ? he asked , he hated hearing stacy down 'cause she was a good friend**

" **please !" she said brightening up**

" **ok , bye !" he put the phone down**

**Randy made his way along the corridor he passed his room and decided to go in , he twisted the handle but it was locked ?**

**He heard laughter coming from inside " go away !" trish voice came from inside then he heard a mans voice , a FAMILIAR mans voice , JOHNS VOICE !**

**He didn't try any more he just knocked at Stacy's door , she answered to a frowning randy**

" **what's wrong ?" she asked he walked in and sat down then said " stace …. John's cheating on you.."**

**Stacy laughed thinking randy was joking " that's not funny !" she looked him in the eye and could tell he was serious she started crying and sat next to him " how..do..you ..know.?" randy didn't wanna say , but he had to " he..he's next door..with trish.." randy looked down , he couldn't understand why john or for that matter TRISH would cheat.**

" **don't worry stace you've still got me" stacy smiled and said " and you've got me" she hugged him , randy was always so nice she looked at him and let herself do something she'd wanted to do for ages , she kissed him………**

**Go stace go ! Sorry I mean uh shame….. R & R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologise to you trishorton but there's NOTHING you can do haha haha ! Sorry , R&R and all the usual crap…**

**Chapter 10 the new couple**

**Randy stared at stacy then he laughed " stacy , are you coming on to me ?"**

" **maybe" she said kissing him again " does it matter ?"**

**Randy pretended to think then said " no" then he kissed her**

**Meanwhile next door……**

**Trish lay in bed , john was asleep next to her , she couldn't help but think about randy and stacy**

**SHE had asked randy out and stacy was her best friend and she could upset them both ( she doesn't know what's going on next door ) . So she decided , her and john would have to keep it private……**

**The next day…**

**Randy woke up with stacy next to him , he decided to get changed THEN wake stacy up. he slipped out of bed , grabbed his clothes " were are you going ?" he turned to see stacy sitting up in bed " I'm having a shower , care to join me ?" he said smirking " ok !" said stacy jumping out of bed.**

**Trish awoke to see john , fully clothed leaning over her " trish , I'm gonna get breakfast , then I'm gonna tell stacy" trish sat up instantly " why ?" **

" '**cause at about 2 this morning' I went in her room to get my stuff and she was asleep … with randy" trish gasped " so , I think it's only fair I tell her"**

**Then there was a knock at the door , john opened it to randy . Randy walked in and started packing his stuff , as he was leaving he said " by the way , that person knocking yesterday it was me , so me and stacy know about you two" , john grabbed Randy's arm and said " are we still friends ?" randy looked at trish then back at john , smiling he said " on one condition , you apologise to stacy"**

" **john thought then said " fine" in walked stacy , john said " stace I'm sorry , anyway I'm sure you'll be happier with randy" stacy smiled " thanks john" stacy then looked up at trish " me and randy forgive you too"**

**Trish smiled "thanks , by the way we're goin to breakfast you wanna join us ?"**

**Stacy and randy looked at each other then at john and trish " ok , why not ?" said stacy and they all lived happily ever after ……….THE END !**

**I apologise for the crappy ending but I'm starting a new story so don't expect any more chapters of this……..yet !**


End file.
